True feelings
by Shadow User69
Summary: Not good with summary's. I just got this idea from some of girl meets world episodes. I hope you like. One Shot.


**AN: I got this idea after seeing Girl Meets Creativity I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**

* * *

 **Topanga's**

The Gang where at Topanga's, happy what they accomplish at the budget meeting. "Mr. Matthews was right. The artist did takes us out of the dark ages." Lucas said smiling at Maya who smiled back.

"Ah young love." Zay said to both Maya and Lucas. "What?" Lucas/Maya said. "You heard me." Zay said chuckling. "Zay what are you implying?" Farkle asked looking at Zay. "Well..." Zay started.

"Ok let me ask this, Riley how do you feel about Lucas?" Zay looked at Riley. "I like him a lot." Riley said smiling at Lucas. "Ah cool, cool. Maya when Lucas told me about the whole yearbook fiasco, he told me you were acting like Riley except he said you stopped at mid sentence, something about brother." Maya eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?" Mya asked which got Riley concerned. "Know about what Maya?" Riley asked her best friend. "Nothing Riley just forget about it." Maya said. "Maya tell her the truth, because if you don't then I will." Zay put Maya in a tough spot. "Why are you making me do this?" Maya asked.

"Because Maya you're my friend and I care about my friends and everyday I see you in pain when you see Riley and Lucas." Zay explained. "It's your choice. You tell them or I will." Zay said and Maya bit her lip. "Zay don't make her do something she will regret." Lucas said to his friend.

"I tell them." Maya said. She then looks at Riley then Lucas and then back to Riley. "Riley I did discover something when I was you. Something you don't even know..." Maya pauses, taking a deep breath. "Riley you like Lucas as a brother." Maya said and Riley just stares at her. "I know." Riley said plainly.

"You know." Maya said in a shocked voice. "Yeah even Farkle knows." Maya looks at Farkle who said what. "Wait you like me as a brother? Since when?" Lucas asked. "Well after we kissed. The kiss feels like kissing your own brother." Riley said. "Lucas tell me that the kiss felt like kissing your own sister?" Riley asked Lucas who was thinking about it. "Well now that I think about it, it does feel like kissing my own sister." Lucas said.

"Now for my favorite part, Maya how long did you like Lucas?" Zay asked who was laughing nervously. "What do you mean? I don't like Huckleberry." Maya said. "Not even as a friend?" Maya didn't say anything. "Lucas how did you and Maya meet?" Zay asked. "On the subway, she came up to me and said "I like you, your my boyfriend sorry this isn't going to work out it's not you it's me well you." after that she left and then we met again in class." Lucas said. "Ok that's an interesting to meet someone." Zay said to Lucas who shrugged.

"Lucas you do know that Maya likes you right or may I dare say love you." Zay said as both Maya and Lucas stare at each other. "Hey Farkle, I remember that I have something to show you." Riley said grabbing Farkle hand dragging him out of Topanga's. "Maya is what Zay said is true?" Lucas asked Maya who was stuttering. "I'm going to let you guys figure this out." Zay said leaving the two alone. Their was an awkward silence between them.

"Maya..." Lucas started. "Do you like me more as a friend?" He asked determine to know the answer. "Huckleberry I don't like you that way." Maya said avoiding his gaze. Lucas move closer to Maya. "Maya do you like me?" He asked again and Maya sighed. "No I don't like you Ranger Rick." Maya said still not looking at him. "Then look at me and tell me." Lucas said as Maya looks at him. "Lucas I don't like you." Maya said.

"I see." He said was about to get up till Maya said something that shocked him. "I love you." Lucas looks at Maya. "I did ever since the muffin project when I got to know you more. I thought it was just a stupid crush but then I end up liking you, but you were Riley so I kept it to myself and when the project came in I was excited and scared because I thought I might do something that will affect are relationship." Maya explained holding back her tears.

Lucas stayed silent letting the information sink in his brain. "Lucas I understand you don't want to speak with me anymore." Maya said letting her tears slid down her cheek. "Maya..." Lucas started not knowing what to do. "Don't cry. This is not you." Lucas said hugging Maya.

"Maya I really don't know what I'm suppose to feel since all this is new to me." Lucas said holding Maya chin Lucas at her blue eyes. Maya blushed on how close they are. Lucas leaned in and brushed his lips against hers sending sparks to their spines. The kissed last about a minute till both of them broke apart for air. The two blush looking at each other not saying a word.

* * *

 **Outside of Topanga's**

The three friends were watching from the window. "Awwww." Riley said smiling. "They great for each other aren't they, but I guess you knew that already didn't you Zay?" Farkle said to his friend.

"When I came here I saw how the two act with each other and I finally figure out why Lucas lets Maya call him those names, it's because Lucas likes Maya but since everyone thinks that Riley and Lucas should be together he went along with it." Zay explained and Riley feels guilty. "I didn't mean to get in that way of Maya happiness." Riley said with a frown.

"Nah I think in a way you help them." Zay said cheering up Riley. "How?" Riley asked. "You dated Lucas." Zay said confusing the two. Zay just shook his head and mumble kids will be kids.

* * *

 **An: And done. I know it wasn't good but I'm not good with one-shots. Happy holidays everyone.**


End file.
